Les miracles existent
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Ce n'est que lorsque nous sommes pressés que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Mais pour Tobias, ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Et pour Tris non plus. OS ( The translations is available )


**J'ai fait de mon mieux pour écrire un autre OS avant la rentrée qui va de nouveau me bloquer dans mon écriture...**

 **J'ai pris note des demandes que j'ai reçues et j'ai déjà une petite idée de ce que je vais faire mais le temps va me manquer. Soyez patientes avec moi s'il vous plaît et je ferrais de mon mieux pour le poster rapidement !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Les miracles existent**

La plupart des personnes attendent la période de Noël avec impatience mais pas moi. Étant directeur général d'une agence de pub, je n'ai presque aucun temps libre, ce qui n'est pas agréable maintenant que ma sœur vit avec moi depuis son divorce, il y a deux mois.

Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui, le jour de l'anniversaire de ma sœur et une semaine avant Noël, je n'ai que quelques dossiers à vérifier au bureau et j'aurais la soirée pour fêter avec la seule famille que j'ai.

Je cours à moitié dans les rues pour arriver rapidement au bureau. Plus vite arrivé, plus vite parti. Je me faufile entre les personnes dans la rue pour arriver rapidement malgré la neige qui rend les sols glissants. Je reste au téléphone avec le vice-président afin de régler les derniers détails.

« La pub pour les chocolats Zippa a été finalisée ?

\- Pas entièrement, il y a encore des améliorations. L'équipe visuel finit le montage à l'heure où je te parle.

\- Zeke ! Ils doivent l'avoir ce soir !

\- Je sais mais Eric a trainé...

\- J'en ai assez d'entendre parler de lui ! Je vais le virer un de ces jours !

\- Je sais pas ce que t'attends. »

La rue que je prends habituellement est bloquée par les personnes qui font leurs derniers achats à la dernière minute alors je passe par la rue parallèle que je n'utilise jamais et qui est moins encombrée.

Je regarde sur le côté où une jeune sans-abri, cachée sous un toit assez bas pour se protéger des éléments, est assise avec une couverture sur elle. En temps normal, je me serais arrêté pour lui donner de l'argent mais là je n'ai pas le temps. Et pourtant, quand elle lève les yeux, je suis comme figé sur place.

Je connais ce visage. Je connais ces yeux.

« Béa ? »

Elle lève son regard vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Béa ? C'est quoi ? Un code ? Répond Zeke à travers le téléphone.

\- Je te rappelle Zeke, fait de ton mieux pour finir cette pub. »

Je lui raccroche au nez et m'approche de cette personne qui ressemble à mon amie d'enfance que je n'ai pas revue depuis 8 ans.

Elle a un mouvement de recul en me voyant m'approcher mais je sais que c'est elle. Je m'accroupis en face d'elle et observe son visage. Elle n'a presque pas changé si ce n'est pour sa minceur cadavérique, la crasse dans ses cheveux et sur son visage, et ses vêtements trop grands et en mauvais état.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Tobias. Tobias Eaton. »

Elle m'observe quelques secondes avant que des larmes ne s'accumulent dans ses yeux.

« Tobias ? »

Je la prends dans mes bras, elle m'a énormément manquée. Toutes ces années, j'ai essayé de la retrouver, en vain. Maintenant je sais pourquoi elle n'a jamais répondu à mes lettres et à mes messages.

Elle s'écarte pour me regarder dans les yeux. Elle prend mes joues dans ses mains glacées en souriant.

« J'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi. Tu es devenu tellement beau et grand et...

\- Je croirais entendre ma grand-mère. »

Elle rit mais s'arrête rapidement car elle a l'air de voir quelque chose. Elle enlève ses mains de mes joues en baissant le regard.

« Excuse-moi, je ne veux pas te salir. »

Cette simple phrase me vole ma voix. Qu'a-t-il pu bien lui arriver pour qu'elle finisse dans cette situation ?

Je la serre alors fermement contre moi, son corps froid me donne des frissons. Je retire mon manteau et le pose sur ses épaules. Elle refuse mais je ne la laisse pas faire.

« Tu en as plus besoin que moi. D'ailleurs, je t'emmène avec moi. Marlene est aussi à la maison, elle sera ravie de te revoir.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu mérites de passer un bon moment, c'est l'anniversaire de Marlène en plus.

\- Tobias... Non !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part mais je ne peux pas accepter. Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

\- Tu ne vas pas rester là dans ce froid !

\- Ça reste un jour comme les autres...

\- S'il te plait. Fais ça pour moi. »

Elle a l'air de peser le pour et le contre avant d'accepter, à ma plus grande joie. Je l'aide à se lever puis je l'emmène jusqu'à ma maison en gardant une main sur le bas de son dos afin de m'assurer qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

Je sens le regard des passants sur nous. Je suis en costume-cravate alors qu'elle se tient avec des vêtements trop grands et abîmés ainsi que mon manteau. Elle baisse le regard, sûrement embarrassée par ces regards et malheureusement, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour le moment.

Nous ne disons rien sur le court chemin et lorsque nous arrivons, Tris a l'air bouche bée.

« Tu habites ici ?

\- Oui... pourquoi ?

\- C'est... si grand... et si beau...

\- Merci. Mais tu te mets à ton aise. »

Je lui ouvre la porte et l'odeur du bœuf bourguignon nous frappe de plein fouet. Tris ferme les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration et lorsqu'elle les rouvre, je vois des larmes perler sous ses paupières.

« Ça va ?

\- Je n'ai... Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas senti cette odeur dans une maison... ni la chaleur d'un foyer.

\- Viens t'asseoir près de la cheminée pour te réchauffer. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- De l'eau, s'il te plaît. »

Je souris et hoche la tête alors qu'elle s'assied sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminé me dirige dans la cuisine où Marlène est entrain de finir le décor du dessert.

« Tu es déjà rentré ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu.

\- J'ai eu un contretemps... On sera trois finalement ce soir.

\- Ah bon ? Tu t'es trouvée une copine entre temps ?

\- Retrouvée une amie on va dire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai rencontré Tris dans la rue.

\- Tris ? Ta Béa, tu veux dire ?

\- Oui. »

Elle commence à s'avancer vers le salon mais je la stoppe.

« Attends. Tu dois savoir que quand je te dis que je l'ai rencontrée dans la rue, c'est au sens littéral. Elle a tout perdu et je l'ai retrouvée assise sur des morceaux de cartons, avec des vêtements déchirés. »

Elle hoche légèrement la tête, visiblement émue. Elle se dirige vers le salon plus calmement. Je les observe de loin alors que Marlène prend immédiatement Tris dans ses bras. J'apporte le verre d'eau que Tris voulait avec une cruche remplie. Elle doit avoir soif.

Alors que Tris boit, j'observe son apparence. Elle ne doit pas être à l'aise.

« Est-ce que tu veux prendre une douche ? Ça te réchauffera, proposé-je.

\- C'est gentil mais je devrais y aller. Tu as déjà été si gentil ! Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

\- N'importe quoi ! S'exclame Marlène. Tu restes ici, tu vas prendre une douche et tu vas manger avec nous. Il a bien assez pour tout le monde. Et tu ne pourrais pas me faire un plus beau cadeau que de rester.»

Elle semble hésiter et finit par fondre en larmes. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir mais Marlène la prend dans ses bras en la berçant légèrement.

« M-merci à vous... Je-je... Je... »

Elle n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase, encore une fois prise par l'émotion. Marlène continue de la réconforter jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

« Allez viens, tu vas aller te laver et je vais te prêter des vêtements pour faire la fête. Tobias, tu t'occupes du repas ?

\- Bien sûr. Prenez votre temps. »

Marlène entraîne Tris à l'étage et lorsqu'elles sont hors de vue, je sors mon téléphone pour appeler Zeke.

« Allô ?

\- C'est moi. Alors comment ça avance ?

\- Tout va très bien, l'équipe a réussi à rattraper le retard et je suis entrain de faire le dernier check up et pour l'instant, ça correspond à la plaquette. Tu penses pouvoir venir finalement ?

\- Non... J'ai retrouvé une amie d'enfance et ça faisait huit ans qu'on s'était pas vus. Tu es sûr que tout se passe bien ?

\- Mais oui, stresse pas. Je gère tout ! Profite de ta soirée et je te fais un topo demain. Soit disant passant, tu devrais augmenter les membres de l'équipe visuel parce qu'ils ont travaillé comme des fous.

\- J'y penserai. Merci Zeke !

\- A ton service, Boss ! Passe une bonne soirée !

\- Merci, à toi aussi ! »

Je place mon téléphone sur le plan de travail puis retire ma veste de costume et retrousse mes manches sur mes avant-bras. Je finis de décorer le gateau puis le mets au frigo. Je vérifie ensuite que le bœuf bourguignon n'accroche pas au plat.

Je sors une bouteille de vin rouge qui doit être mis dans une carafe pour s'aérer avant d'être servi puis fini de dresser la table en ajoutant un couvert.

Je suis surpris par des bruits de pas qui descendent les escaliers. Marlène me fait un grand sourire avant que je ne vois Tris derrière elle. Elle porte une longue robe bustier bleue nuit, ses cheveux bouclés ont été attachés sur le côté gauche pour retomber sur son épaule et Marlène lui a dessiné des lèvres pulpeuses avec un rouge à lèvre rouge vif.

Je savais qu'elle était belle, je n'étais pas tomber amoureux sans raison il y a huit ans. Mais aujourd'hui... maintenant... elle est à couper le souffle. Elle sourit timidement en descendant les dernières marches.

« Marlène a insisté pour que je mette une de ses robes et... pour le maquillage. Moi aussi je trouve que c'est n'importe quoi.

\- Tu es magnifique... comme toujours. »

Elle rougit mais ne brise pas notre contact visuel. Elle doit se souvenir de ces mois qu'on a vécu. Où nous nous aimions profondément. Jusqu'à ce que je gâche tout.

« Allez à table ! », intervient Marlene en apportant les entrées qui consistent en plusieurs petites verrines.

Heureusement qu'elle a toujours eu l'habitude d'en faire trop pour qu'il y ait des restes. Nous nous installons à table où nous discutons du temps passé sans approcher les sujets délicats. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé mais seulement si elle souhaite en parler, je ne la forcerai pas.

Je l'observe tout au long de la soirée, rire avec ma sœur, passer du bon temps. Et je dois dire que c'est agréable de revoir Marlène sourire et rigoler depuis son divorce.

Une fois le dessert terminé, nous nous installons autour du feu avec une boisson chaude pour les filles et un verre de whisky pour moi. De la musique joue en fond sonore pour accompagner nos conversations mais elle devient un élément principal lorsque la musique favorite de Marlene passe. Elle me tire hors de mon fauteuil et me force à danser. Je sais que rien ne l'empêchera alors je fais ça pour lui faire plaisir.

Je la fais tourner comme quand nous étions jeunes et que Marcus n'était pas à la maison. Tris rit à nos pas approximatifs. Marlène s'arrête soudainement en m'informant qu'elle doit aller aux toilettes. Je crois qu'elle a un peu trop bu. Tris explose de rire avant que je ne lui tende ma main, ce qui a l'air de la figer sur place.

« Je ne danse pas.

\- Eh bien, ce soir ça va être le cas. »

Je l'attire vers moi pour l'emprisonner dans mes bras et nous commençons à danser. Elle a l'air gêné au début mais se détend rapidement. Je sens une de ses mains sur mon dos, là où se trouve la pire cicatrice laissée par Marcus.

« Tu l'a revu depuis ?

\- Non. Il a essayé de me contacter mais j'ai refusé toute approche. Il a même essayé de m'acheter.

\- J'espère que tu ne le reverras plus jamais. Tu ne mérites pas ça.

\- Il est mort il y a trois ans d'un cancer. »

Elle me serre fermement contre elle.

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait ce soir. Je m'en souviendrai toujours..

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser retourner dans cette rue ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- J'ai une chambre inoccupée.

\- Tobias, non ! Je ne peux pas ! Je n'ai pas d'argent pour te payer une location, je n'ai pas de travail... je n'ai même pas de vêtements.

\- Je ne veux pas paraître prétentieux mais j'ai assez d'argent pour couvrir tes achats. Et si tu le souhaites, en attendant que tu te remettes sur pied, je peux t'offrir un travail dans mon entreprise.

\- On croirait que tu y as longuement réfléchi.

\- Je t'ai laissé partir une fois. Je ne recommencerai pas.

\- Tobias, c'est trop !

\- Reste au moins cette nuit et on en reparlera demain. D'accord ?

\- Je... D'accord. Merci pour tout ! »

Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue juste au moment où Marlène revient. Tris baille fortement, signe qu'il est grand temps d'aller nous coucher.

« Marlène, tu veux bien prêter un pyjama à Tris et lui montrer la chambre d'amis ? Je vais ramener des coussins supplémentaires.

Je monte dans ma chambre pour me changer puis sort des coussins de l'armoire. Je frappe à la porte de Tris mais elle ne répond pas. Je tente encore une fois avant d'essayer d'entrer. Elle n'est pas à l'intérieur.

Je monte le chauffage, place un édredon sur la couette et ajoute deux autres coussins. J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi qui me font me retourner.

« Tu devrais avoir bien chaud cette nuit, assuré-je. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma chambre est juste en face.

\- Je ne dis que ça depuis que tu m'as trouvée mais merci, pour tout ce que tu fais. »

Elle me prend dans ses bras et me garde contre elle de longues secondes. Je m'écarte finalement avec un baiser sur son front.

« Repose-toi. Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit, Tobias ! »

Je sors de sa chambre doucement pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec ma sœur. D'après son sourire, je ne suis pas près de me coucher. J'essaie d'entrer dans ma chambre pour éviter la longue discussion qu'elle va m'imposer. Je m'assieds sur mon lit et elle s'installe immédiatement à côté de moi.

« Quoi ?

\- Tu es adorable. Tu fais tellement de choses pour elle.

\- Tu ferais la même chose. Elle a besoin d'aide pour se remettre sur pied. Je ne dis pas qu'elle est faible où quoi que ce soit mais elle a juste besoin d'un coup de pouce pour se remettre sur les rails. Et puis tu la connais, elle ne mérite pas cette vie, elle a toujours donné avant de recevoir.

\- Tobias... tu t'emportes là...

\- Excuse-moi.

\- T'en fais pas... J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais encore des sentiments amoureux pour elle... et j'ai raison. N'essaie pas de le nier, c'est flagrant comme le nez sur une figure.

\- Je ne le nie pas.

\- Tant mieux ! Et sinon... tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire par la suite ? Elle est têtue cette fille.

\- On va déjà discuter demain. J'aimerais qu'elle reste vivre ici, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais tu penses vraiment qu'elle va accepter ? Elle est beaucoup trop fière pour accepter ça.

\- Je ne la laisse pas retourner dans cette rue.

\- Il en est hors de question , on est d'accord, mais comment tu comptes la persuader de rester ?

\- Pour être honnête, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Elle me sourit puis décide enfin à se lever.

« D'accord, on verra demain. Bonne nuit Tobias !

\- Bonne nuit vieille peau. »

Elle me frappe avec un coussin avant de sortir, faisant mine d'être vexée. Je m'allonge sur mon lit en me couvrant jusqu'au cou. Mais mon sourire ne disparaît pas. Tris n'est qu'à quelques mètres de moi, en sécurité et au chaud. Je m'endors assez rapidement, fatigué par les événements de la journée.

Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, je suis réveillé par des sanglots. Je ne perds pas une seconde pour me rendre dans la chambre de Tris. Elle est assise dans les bras de Marlene qui la berce gentiment. Elle m'offre un léger sourire tout en caressant le dos de Tris.

Je m'assieds à côté d'elles et pose une main sur l'épaule de Tris. J'essaie de la réconforter, assez maladroitement je dois l'avouer.

« Ça va aller... Tu...Hm...

\- Elle a fait un cauchemar.

\- Je suis... vraiment désolée..., hoquète Tris.

\- Ne t'excuses pas pour ça. Ça arrive. »

Marlene lui essuie ses larmes puis se sépare d'elle.

« Je vais aller te préparer un chocolat chaud. Tu verras, ça te fera du bien. »

Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier lorsque Marlène la lâche alors je passe immédiatement mes bras autour d'elle. Elle se recroqueville contre moi, sa respiration se calme progressivement.

« Si tu veux en parler, je suis là pour toi. »

Elle place sa tête sur mon épaule mais baisse la tête.

« C'était mes parents. J'ai rêvé de leur mort. Comme toujours. »

Si je n'étais pas assis, cette nouvelle me ferrait tomber sur les fesses. Mort ? Ce n'est pas possible.

« Je suis désolé. Tes parents étaient formidables.

\- Merci.

\- Est-ce que je peux demander ce qu'il s'est passé ? Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ne te force pas.

\- Non... c'est... c'est arrivé i ans. J'étais chez Christina ce soir-là. Mes parents sont allés au restaurant mais ils ont dû aller chercher Caleb qui avait fait la fête chez un ami. Il avait bu et il voulait rentrer en voiture. Il n'était pas raisonnable, son ami a alors appelé mes parents pour être sûr qu'il ne roule pas bourré. L'ironie, c'est quand tes parents se font rentrer dedans par un jeune bourré sur l'autoroute. »

Ses larmes doublent, je les essuie comme je peux en la berçant.

« Je suis désolé. Et... et Caleb ?

\- On ne se parle plus. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas sa faute, que s'il avait pris la voiture en ayant bu, il aurait pu être ce conducteur. Mais il n'a pas voulu écouter. Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il aurait dû prendre la voiture, comme ça nos parents seraient encore en vie. Je ne lui ai pas parlé en 6 ans. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était marié mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

\- Et tu souhaiterais le revoir ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est lui qui a coupé les ponts. Et même s'il m'a abandonnée, je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir de ne pas accepter la mort de nos parents. »

Je la serre un peux plus fermement contre moi pour lui montrer que maintenant, elle n'est plus seule. Elle m'a moi. Elle a Marlène.

« Marlène et moi, on sera toujours là pour toi.

\- Merci... Je suppose que tu veux connaître l'histoire du comment j'ai fini dans la rue maintenant.

\- Encore une fois, ne te force pas.

\- Tu mérites la vérité... Un peu après l'accident, quand Caleb a complètement disparu de ma vie, j'ai commencé à boire et faire des choses dont je ne suis pas fière. J'ai rencontré Peter qui m'a promis qu'il m'aiderait à me remettre sur pieds. On a ouvert un restaurant ensemble. Et pour être hônnete, ça marchait très bien. Mais deux ans après l'ouverture, j'ai découvert qu'il me trompait. Je n'ai rien dit par peur de perdre le restaurant, la seule chose qui m'apportait de la joie dans la vie. Et pourtant, un jour il m'a plaquée. Il est parti avec tout le capital du restaurant. Je me suis retrouvée avec toutes les dettes. J'ai tout perdu. D'abord mon argent en banque, puis mes vêtements et mes meubles que j'ai dû vendre pour tout rembourser et finalement, j'ai perdu la maison de mes parents. Je n'avais plus rien. Je devais donc m'installer dans la rue pour vivre... C'était il y a six mois environ. »

Mon esprit encaisse brutalement ce qu'elle me dit que mon cerveau ne semble plus fonctionner, et je pose une des questions les plus débiles que je pouvais poser.

« Pourquoi te mettre dans une rue avec si peu de monde qui passe ?

\- Je n'aurais qu'encombré les gens avec ma présence.

\- Je t'aurais vue plus tôt si tu l'avais fait.

\- On ne peut pas changer le passé.

\- Mais on peut changer le futur. Tu restes ici désormais. Je me fiche de ce que tu veux, je ne te laisse pas le choix. »

Elle se blottit contre moi en hochant la tête. Je ne sais pas si elle se plie à mon ordre ou si elle n'est pas d'accord car elle ne répond pas, sa voix sûrement perdue après toutes ces révélations.

Marlène nous interrompt avec la tasse de chocolat chaud en main. Elle s'assied à sa place en offrant la tasse à Tris.

« Je t'ai mis tout ce qu'il faut pour aller mieux. Du chocolat, du lait, de la crème et de la chantilly.

\- Merci Marlène. »

Elle prend une gorgée du liquide miracle puis nous sourit.

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi cette nuit ? Propose Marlène.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Bien sûr que non. Ça sera comme une pyjama party entre filles. Du coup, Tobias, tu dégages toi ! »

Je souris et embrasse les deux femmes sur le front.

« Je vous laisse alors. Encore une fois, je suis juste en face si vous avez besoin de moi. »

Je les laisse seules en gardant mon oreille contre la porte quelques instants. Je ne les entends que rire alors je décide de me recoucher, le sommeil m'emporte rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille à l'odeur de brioche fraîche. Je me dirige dans la cuisine à moitié endormi où Marlene et Tris sont entrain de manger.

« Tu as décidé de nous rejoindre, grosse marmotte. »

Je me laisse tomber dans une chaise en baillant. Tris me tend une brioche encore chaude.

« Vous êtes allées à la boulangerie ?

\- Non, Tris les a faites. Elles sont délicieuses. »

J'en prends un bout et elle fond littéralement dans ma bouche.

« C'est la meilleure brioche que j'ai jamais mangé ! C'est délicieux !

\- C'est ma façon de vous remercier. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. »

Je me sers une tasse de café.

« Tout s'est bien passé hier soir ?

\- Très bien, répond Marlène avec un sourire en coin. On a bien discuté toutes les deux. »

Les joues de Tris deviennent aussi rouges que la pomme qu'elle mange.

« Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

\- Oh... des trucs de filles !

\- Je lui ai aussi raconté toute l'histoire. », annonce Tris.

Je lui souris en lui prenant la main, pour lui montrer à quel point je suis fier d'elle. Elle est si forte pour en parler deux fois dans la même soirée. J'en serai incapable à propos de Marcus.

« Et tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

\- Je croyais que je n'avais pas le choix ?

\- On ne va pas te garder contre ta volonté si tu ne veux pas.

\- J'apprécie énormément ce que vous faites pour moi mais je ne peux pas rester. On s'habitue trop vite à ce genre de vie.

\- Ce que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, Tris, c'est qu'on t'offre un nouveau départ, intervient Marlène.

\- De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas y retourner cette semaine. La météo a prévu des gelées matinales. », marmonné-je.

Tris me sourit chaleureusement.

« Vous êtes vraiment certains ? Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère.

\- Rien que pour tes brioches, je t'obligerais à rester. »

Marlène hausse les sourcils face à mon commentaire qui peut être plus que douteux. Je rougis quand je comprends ce qu'elle a pensé.

« Enfin.. je parlais de la pâtisserie... »

Tris sourit puis des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Marlène s'approche immédiatement pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Oh ma bichette !

\- Merci à vous deux ! Je ne pourrais jamais vous montrer à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante.

\- Ça veut dire que tu restes ? Demandé-je plein d'espoir.

\- Oui, je reste. », affirme-t-elle avec un sourire malgré ses yeux qui brillent encore à cause des larmes.

 **Quatre mois plus tard**

Je cours dans la maison avec ma cravate non nouée autour du cou. Je suis en retard. Même si je suis le boss, je me dois d'être à l'heure pour montrer l'exemple. Marlene ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et me regarde m'activer pour manger quelque chose alors que Tris est dans l'entrée pour enfiler sa veste et ses escarpins.

Après de longues discussions, j'ai essayé de lui trouver un petit travail dans mon entreprise mais elle refusait à chaque fois. Je suis tombé sur les fesses quand elle m'a apporté un diplôme d'une école de marketing. Moi je lui proposais un poste de secrétaire alors qu'elle était beaucoup plus qualifiée dans le domaine du marketing et de la publicité.

Ainsi, après avoir viré Eric, je lui ai offert son poste et elle ne m'a jamais déçue.

Elle vit dans la chambre d'ami qui est maintenant sa chambre. Elle commence à rembourser Marlène pour les vêtements qu'elle lui a acheté et moi aussi, tout comme elle a insisté pour me payer un loyer. J'ai réussi à négocier avec elle pour obtenir le loyer le plus faible de l'histoire des loyers, en-dessous des 100 dollars.

C'est pourquoi, nous sommes tout les deux pressés ce matin, étant tout les deux en retard.

« Tobias, je t'attends dans la voiture ! Crie Tris.

\- J'arrive ! »

Je prends une pomme en chemin. Je prendrais bien une seconde pour demander à Marlene pourquoi elle sourit comme ça mais je n'ai pas le temps. Je récupère mes clés de voiture et mon porte-monnaie avant de sauter dans la voiture. Tris est entrain de retoucher son maquillage.

Je nous conduis rapidement au bureau, heureusement que j'ai une place juste à côté de l'ascenseur dans le parking souterrain parce que sinon, on aura dû marcher un moment. On souffle un coup quand nous entrons dans l'ascenseur. Tris jete un coup d'œil vers moi et sourit. Elle s'approche doucement. Mon souffle s'arrête quand ses mains s'approchent de mon visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Je sens mon cœur battre plus vite. Elle va faire ce que je pense.

J'approche aussi mon visage. Pourtant, je prends une douche froide quand elle commence à nouer ma cravate qui pendouillait autour de mon cou.

Oh...

Je n'ose pas croiser son regard lorsqu'elle glisse ses mains pour replacer mon col.

« Et voilà. Tu es parfait maintenant. »

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur notre étage, nous sommes accueillis chaleureusement par la secrétaire.

« Bonne journée, Tobias.

\- Bonne journée, Tris. A ce soir ! »

Je l'observe s'éloigner dans cette belle jupe qui lui va à la perfection. Je suis surpris par une tape dans le dos.

« Alors beau gosse, tu me fais des infidélités ?

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai vu comment tu l'as reluqué... et ce depuis trois mois. Alors, c'est qui ? Et cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas.

\- Je dois aller travailler. »

Il me suit jusqu'à mon bureau et s'installe en face de moi.

« Allez ! Moi je te dis toujours tout ! Pleurniche-t-il.

\- Ok, ok ! C'est ma coloc.

\- Oh, c'est pour ça que vous venez toujours ensemble !

\- Tu pensais quoi ?

\- Que c'était ta femme et que tu me la cachais depuis des mois.

\- N'importe quoi. C'est une amie d'enfance qui avait besoin d'aide et il se trouve que j'avais une chambre en plus et une boulot pour lequel elle est qualifiée.

\- Uh uh... et le fait que tu sois amoureux n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout que tu parles. Et si je t'entends en parler une seule fois, tu es mort. »

Je n'ai pas dit la bonne chose d'après son sourire. Heureusement la porte s'ouvre et sachant que la personne n'a pas toqué, je sais qu'il s'agit de Tris.

Elle sourit en entrant. En temps normal, elle s'excuse si elle voit que je suis avec quelqu'un mais quand c'est Zeke, elle ne dit rien car elle sait que nous ne travaillons que rarement ensemble.

« Je ne te dérangerai pas longtemps. Je sors avec Marlene ce soir et elle me cherche ici, donc pas besoin de m'attendre.

\- Ça marche ! »

Elle ressort aussitôt en laissant Zeke et son sourire malsain avec moi. Il se lève, satisfait de lui.

« Je dis ça comme ça, mais elle est folle de toi aussi.

\- Dehors ! »

Le soir-même, je rentre vers 18 heures pour profiter d'une soirée, seul à la maison. Je prends une douche rapide en attendant que la pizza que j'ai commandée soit livrée. Je m'étale sur le canapé avec un simple pantalon de pyjama, une bière à la main devant un film d'horreur. Marlène les déteste alors je profite qu'elle ne soit pas là pour en regarder un sans qu'elle ne se plaigne.

Après avoir regardé d'autres films, à 2 heures du matin, j'entends les filles rentrer. Et d'après le bruit, la soirée a été arrosée.

« Pschht... Pschhht.. tu vas le réveiller, chuchote Tris assez fort.

\- Mais non ! Il dort ! »

Elles n'ont pas l'air de me voir en entrant. Elles rient en se tenant l'une à l'autre. Je me cache pour qu'elles ne voient pas, je ne suis pas prêt à m'occuper de deux femmes bourrées. Elles ont réussi à rentrer, elles vont bien trouver leurs chambres.

« Alors... tu vas appeler ce gars ? Il s'appelle comment... ? Demande Tris.

\- Uriah ? Je sais pas... Et toi, avec mon frère ?

\- Il est beau, hein ? Et il m'a sauvé la vie !

\- Ouhhh ! T'es amoureuse !

\- Pschhht ! »

Elles explosent de rire avant de se déplacer bruyamment vers les chambres. Je leur laisse dix minutes avant de s'endormir pour aller me coucher à mon tour. Je suis plutôt surpris de voir Tris affalée sur mon lit, encore habillée.

Je la regarde quelques secondes en souriant avant de m'appocher pour la porter dans sa chambre. Mais quand j'essaie de la déplacer, elle gémit dans son sommeil.

« Tobias..., grogne-t-elle.

\- Je suis là.

\- Reste... »

Je soupire et m'allonge de l'autre côté du lit sans la toucher. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas lucide ce soir et qu'elle a juste besoin de repos.

Le lendemain matin, je suis entrain de boire mon café en lisant le journal quand Tris descend les escaliers, avec les même vêtements sans les chaussure à talons, les cheveux ébouriffés et le maquillage qui a coulé sur son visage.

Je sais que Marlene dort encore dans son lit car je suis allée vérifier comment elle allait quand je me suis levée.

J'observe Tris avec un sourire en coin alors qu'elle doit se battre pour agir normalement. Elle ouvre le frigo et regarde l'intérieur pendant de longues secondes. Elle referme le frigo en regardant autour d'elle avec les sourcils froncés. Je pousse un verre de jus anti gueule de bois vers elle que j'ai préparé tout à l'heure. Elle le prend en s'asseyant.

« Merci.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Horriblement mal. D'ailleurs... je peux savoir ce que je faisais dans ta chambre ?

\- Vous étiez ivres quand vous êtes rentrées hier soir. J'étais sur le canapé quand vous êtes allées vous coucher, et je t'ai retrouvée étalée sur mon lit. J'ai voulu te déposer dans ta chambre mais tu ne voulais pas bouger. Je t'ai laissé là mais je te promets, il ne s'est rien passé. »

Elle sourit en posant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Excuse-moi pour hier soir. Je ne pensais pas boire autant mais Marlène m'a convaincue de ne pas la laisser boire seule. N'empêche qu'elle a toujours bu plus que moi. »

En parlant du loup, je l'entends descendre. Nous tournons la tête pour la voir avec des lunettes de soleil.

« Punaise Tobias, tu pourrais tamiser la lumière.

\- Et toi tu pourrais moins boire à l'avenir.

\- Parle pas si fort. »

Comme pour Tris, je lui tends un verre du liquide miracle. Tris décide d'aller prendre une douche alors que Marlène décuve progressivement en buvant le jus.

« C'était bien hier soir ? Demandé-je.

\- C'était génial ! J'ai appris pleins de choses sur notre Tris.

\- Et ce fameux Uriah ?

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

\- Vous parliez fort... et beaucoup.

\- C'est rien, c'est juste un gars qui m'a passé son numéro. Je ne le rappellerai sûrement pas. »

Je souris à ma sœur, heureux que depuis que Tris est là, elle s'est épanouie. Elle ne se laisse pas morfondre sur sa vie sentimentale.

« Bon, je vais aussi prendre une douche... puis je vais me coucher. »

Je ne profite que de quelques minutes de solitude avant que Tris ne redescende les escaliers, avec un paquet en main. Elle s'installe en face de moi en poussant le paquet vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un cadeau. Pour te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait.

\- On était d'accord. Je ne veux pas de cadeau pour ça !

\- Alors, c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire en avance mais je t'en prie, accepte-le. »

Je l'ouvre doucement et tombe sur une montre à gousset très ancienne mais qui fonctionne.

« Tris... je ne peux pas... ça a dû te coûter une fortune.

\- Tu as toujours dit que tu en voulais une ! Et puis, je n'ai payé que le professionnel pour la faire fonctionner. Elle était à mon grand-père et fait parti des quelques choses que je n'ai pas pu vendre. Je tiens à ce que tu l'aie pour que chaque jour tu te rappelles à quel point je te suis reconnaissante.

\- C'est vraiment très généreux de ta part. »

Je me lève pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle n'a presque rien de sa famille et elle m'offre ce qui lui reste.

« Et j'ai suivi ton conseil. J'ai contacté Caleb.

\- Il a dit quoi ?

\- On s'est donné rendez-vous dans un restaurant demain à midi. C'est grâce à toi !

\- Je suis fier de toi. Je ne t'ai donné qu'un coup de pouce, tout le reste tu l'as fait seule. »

Elle m'observe avec des larmes dans les yeux. Elle se dresse rapidement sur la pointe des pieds pour me voler un baiser rapide mais je ne l'entends pas pareil. J'ai trop attendu pour regoûter à ses lèvres. J'appronfondis le baiser pour lui montrer que malgré toutes ces années, mes sentiments n'ont pas faiblis. Elle me repousse finalement comme si quelqu'un l'avait pincée.

« Tobias... attends... on fait une bêtise !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais ?

\- On a déjà essayé et on a bien vu que ça ne marchait pas entre nous.

\- C'était i ans, on était encore jeunes. Et tu sais que la raison principale de notre séparation était nos études. On ne se voyait plus et on était trop irritable quand on était ensemble. On a changé maintenant.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bien sûr. On devrait recommencer à zéro. »

Elle sourit en se mordillant la lèvre. Puis elle me tend sa main.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Béatrice Prior. »

J'éclate de rire avant de la serrer contre moi.

« D'accord, peut-être pas recommencer au point zéro mais un peu après.

\- A ce niveau là, tu veux dire ? »

Elle m'embrasse timidement comme lors de notre premier baiser quand nous avions 19 ans.

« C'est un bon début. », murmuré-je.

On profite de quelques minutes d'évasion pour ne penser à rien, juste à nous deux.

Et encore une fois, nous sommes interrompus par Marlène.

« Punaise Tobias ! C'est pas trop tôt ! »

 **Merci à vous tous pour votre fidélité et on se retrouve pour un prochain chapitre qui sera ( normalement et si tout se passe bien ) un nouveau chapitre de _Altruiste un jour, Altruiste toujours_ ! ;) **


End file.
